


Just Because You Left And Said Goodbye

by nomercyhere



Series: 'Stories and Songs From His Era' Collection [4]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Angst, Cute Jesse & Joey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Sad Jesse, Set Around Season 3, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: Joey moves out, and it hits everyone hard in different ways. Especially Jesse.(Work and chapters all titled after the song 'Just Because' by Lloyd Price)
Relationships: Joey Gladstone & Jesse Katsopolis
Series: 'Stories and Songs From His Era' Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804927
Kudos: 6





	Just Because You Left And Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with something a bit more dialogue heavy, so here you go!

Joey moves out, and it hits everyone hard in different ways. Especially Jesse.

“What exactly did you do?!”

“I didn’t do anything, Jess, I swear! I just…” Danny paused, looking up at Jesse from under his hand that was covering his face. “I might have gotten a little mad… and maybe gone a bit overboard with the teasing…”

Jesse didn’t say anything, standing with his feet wide and his arms crossed, eyes burning holes into Danny’s forehead. This was much, much worse than the yelling. No, he’d surpassed that. This was silent rage, and it was absolutely terrifying.

Jesse said slowly, through his teeth, “Specify ‘overboard’.”

Danny gulped. “Well… I may have been a little mad… and maybe I pushed him around a bit… and maybe I said some things that I new were crossing the line… like insulting his stupid baby cartoons, and his girlfriend and his comedy career…” His voice grew quieter. “Or lack there of…”

Danny winced as Jesse uncrossed his arms and walked over to him, preparing for a scathing reply and a slap across the face.

But instead of the telling off that was expected, Jesse grabbed Danny’s shoulders and pulled him in close, forehead to forehead, his face serious and his voice low. “Look, man. I’ve already lost Pam. I can’t go losing Joey too.” He looked to the side for any lingering girls, lowering his voice even more. “Seriously. That would _not_ be a good look for me. So, unless you want to be taking care of the kids entirely on your own cause I’m off somewhere having a breakdown, you’ll fix this.” He straightened up, taking his hand off Danny’s shoulders and turning to walk away. “Apologize to Joseph, and get him to come back here. Or your gonna have a whole lot more problems than just _one_ friend leaving.”

\--

“Uncle Jesse, where’s Joey?”

It struck him like he stuck his finger into an electrical socket, the spark making him jump a bit and his eyes open wide. But then it was gone, it only lasted a second before he covered it back up again.

“Um… Joey’s not here, shorty.” He said, avoiding Michelle’s eyes as he went back to looking down at his guitar.

“I know that, but _where_ is he?”

Jesse sighed, propping his feet up on the table and leaning back into the couch cushions, his eyes growing far away. “I’m not sure, kid. I really don’t know. I wish I did.”

Michele walked closer, resting her hand on his atop his guitar neck. “Well, why don’t we just call him?”

Jesse looked down at her. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now, Michelle.”

“You never know until you try!” Michelle said, skipping out of the room.

Jesse leaned forward, biting the pencil that he’d been using to write down lyrics. You did never know until you try.

_‘Maybe the kid is on to something. Maybe I should just call him. What’s the worst that could happen, he doesn’t pick up?’_

With that in mind, he got rid of his guitar and made his way into the kitchen, ready to pick up the phone and find out where Joey had been hiding out for the last two weeks, and when he’d be back.


End file.
